


Male Frontal Nudity

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [114]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek is a Failwolf, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Nudity, POV Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Derek may have thought about it, but he was in no way prepared to actually see it.





	Male Frontal Nudity

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my dear ol' pal TLI for the prompt "male frontal nudity" from tv-tropes. Which I also made the title, because woooo, creativity! Originally posted [here on Tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/152826957211/my-request-for-prompts-brought-an-old-friend-out).
> 
> Unbetaed.

Look, it’s not that Derek’s never thought about it, okay? It’s just… when you wonder what someone looks like naked, and they’re still under eighteen in California, you just shut that thing down  _pronto_. No admittance, barred entry, do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars. Derek may or may not have wondered a few times where his thoughts could have gone if they’d been one state over in Nevada, but they’re not, and Stiles is not only a minor but also son of the goddamn sheriff,  _abort, abort_.

 

Except, Stiles’ birthday was two weeks ago, he’s officially legal, and that one word  _legal, legal, legal,_  is somehow the only thing blaring through Derek’s mind as he’s frozen half in and half out of Stiles’ bedroom window. Stiles is in the doorway, equally frozen, towel still hanging limbly around his ears from toweling his hair dry after his shower. And he’s otherwise completely naked.

 

”Uhm,” Stiles croaks, still stuck to the floor like he’s nailed to it. ”Well, this is incredibly awkward.”

 

Derek isn’t sure he’ll regain the power of speech anytime this  _century_. He’s seen Stiles naked now. It’ll forever be burned into his mind. And it’s both better and more terrible than he ever imagined. Better because his mind never provided those amazing details like the freckles on his thighs or the thickness of his treasure trail. Terrible because now he knows for sure what he’s  _missing_. Goddammit.

 

”Are you okay?” Stiles asks after what feels like a few hours, but is probably only a matter of seconds. Which is more than enough time for Derek’s helpful brain to tattoo the image in front of him onto the back of his eyelids.

 

He’s well aware that he’s making things exponentionally more awkward literally by the second, here, but he’s drawing a complete blank. His mind is still just mostly buzzing and occasionally chirping  _legal_ , and goddammit, Derek needs to pull himself together.

 

But it’s right there.  _It_. Hanging soft and tantalizing, nestled in dark, bushy hair, and Derek needs to stop staring at it, and he  _will_. Any minute now.

 

”Uhm. Derek?” Inevitably, Stiles starts to fidget, and it’s mesmerizing how his thigh muscles flex as he moves, making everything… shift. ”Dude?” Stiles makes a strange, breathy sound, and Derek just has time to wonder if he’s imagining the tiny twitch of that petal soft treasure before the towel suddenly slaps down to cover it. ”Right, okay, you kinda need to leave now.”

 

Derek does his best to leave, but it takes a little time. His claws actually dug into the windowsill a little bit, and he doesn’t want to make things worse by splintering the damn wood as he pulls them out.

 

”Or you could stay, you know, whatever,” Stiles adds in a rush of words, just as Derek’s claws finally come loose, and he tumbles into the room in a heap. It’s not his proudest moment. He’s flat on his back, wondering if what he heard was just the workings of his clearly lust-fogged mind, when Stiles appears upside down in his vision. ”That, uh. That was a proposition, in case you didn’t notice.”

 

”I did,” Derek finally manages, and silently congratulates himself on making actual words come out.

 

”Okay. Good. Uhm. It still stands, by the way. The offer!” he yelps, and it’s like a blissful return to normalcy to have Stiles sputtering above him, so Derek just does what he feels like. Which is laugh. ”Oh my god,” Stiles breathes. ”You’ve lost it. Wolf’s gone bonkers. It’s finally happened.”

 

”I lost it ages ago and it’s entirely your fault,” Derek admits, breathing slowly to calm the last few laughs sneaking out, but they only really trail off when Stiles moves around him so he’s the right way up, and oh god, his entire body is now back in Derek’s line of vision. At least the towel is still pressed to his crotch.

 

”Is this your backwards way of admitting you’ve had a crush on me for a while? Because it kinda sounds like that’s what you’re saying.”

 

That’s not what Derek is saying. If he was saying anything, it would be something like  _long-time slow loss of faculties due to unhealthy obsession with teenage boy so ridiculously out of reach there’s no actual word for it_. But, for lack of a better term, crush will have to do.

 

”Yeah. I guess it is,” Derek sighs, because why the hell not.

 

Stiles’ only reply is to fling the towel away.

 

If this is what it feels like to loose your mind, Derek is all for it.

 

End.


End file.
